Downpour
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: It doesn't rain often in Angel Grove. But when it does, it pours. Rocky/Adam. One-shot. Fluff.


**Author's Notes: In the midst of writing all of these gigantic chaptered stories, I wanted to do some soft, sweet fluff with Rocky and Adam, specifically a one-shot that was inspired by me being drenched in the rain on my way home from work. Rain kisses, I know, they're cliche, but I love them to death so I couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy :) Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Rocky looks down at the scene surrounding him. He's painstakingly created what he's decided will be the perfect date <em>ever<em>, what with the picnic basket and the cute red-and-white checkered blanket, and all. But something is threatening that perfection, and it's those damned clouds hanging overhead. He knows he's playing with fire, setting up an outside date when the news said there was a chance of rain, but he likes to live a little dangerously.

Well, as dangerously as having lunch outside with the threat of rain can be.

While he waits for Adam to arrive, he carefully lays out the blanket over the lush green grass, placing specially chosen rocks upon each corner to keep it from flaring up in the case of wind. In the very center he sets the woven picnic basket, filled to the brim with food he's prepared.

Adam loves his cooking, and Rocky revels in it.

By the time he's managed to complete the scene, placing wrapped sandwiches and homemade sweet potato chips onto paper plates, he hears his name from across the field. Straying off the concrete path is Adam, smiling gorgeously. He's moving somewhere between a skip and a shuffle. It looks awkward, and Rocky can't help but call him out on it.

"Can't decide if you want to walk or run, can you?"

Adam smacks his shoulder. "Hello to you, too." Still smiling, he stares over the food, and Rocky can tell he's hungry. "Looks good, Rock. I haven't eaten since breakfast. I hope you brought seconds!"

Rocky swells with pride. He's done well, and he likes to hear it.

After a quick kiss, the two boys sit down upon the blanket, the basket in between them acting as a temporary table. Rocky begins to say something when he offhandedly notices a droplet of water land right atop the saran wrapping of his sandwich. He glances up.

"What?" comes Adam's curious question.

"Nothing," Rocky says, shaking his head. And really, it is nothing. He refuses to believe it will start raining any time soon. Nothing will ruin this for them. He won't let it.

The boys open up their sandwiches—turkey and Swiss on whole wheat, no mayo—and each take a hearty bite. Adam finishes it off with a pair of chips. Rocky knows it's because he likes the texture and the crunch that he gets from them together. He's all about things like that, despite not knowing a thing about cooking.

_Weirdo_, he thinks lovingly.

_Drop._

Rocky sees another droplet fall upon his plate, followed by one more upon his jean-clad knee. When he looks up again, he flushes red. There's no way to be completely sure, but it _will_ start raining. He can feel it in his bones.

"Damn it," he mutters.

"What?" Adam asks again.

"We need to—"

Rocky is cut off by the sudden rush of water pouring from above. Droplets appear in droves so suddenly that he starts, knee knocking into the basket and causing his plate to tip over. Now he's got a mess of chips all over the blanket to worry about, on top of this sudden downpour.

"Stupid rain! We need to get to shelter!" he cries out, quickly climbing to his feet.

Adam lets out an amused yelp, doing the same. Neither boy is dressed for this kind of weather: cut off shirts and tank tops do not warmth provide. Rocky can feel the rain dripping down his face as he runs, getting caught in his eyebrows and trickling down into his eyes. Meanwhile, Adam's dark, wavy hair is matting to his face and dripping all over his collar.

"Come on, there's a tree over here!"

Rocky follows Adam's cue and bolts for the protective cover of an oak tree on the other side of the field. Its branches and leaves create just a large enough canopy to help the two boys stave off the rain, though both by now are drenched. Above, as the downpour continues, Rocky can hear the flood of raindrops pounding the poor tree and its leaves.

Distraught, Rocky looks out at his now ruined picnic, feeling despair creep up upon him. He had worked hard, and now he has nothing to show for it. Their food is destroyed, as will the basket become if the water continues to saturate it. He turns to Adam, and is surprised to see the other boy is smiling. Adam approaches him, bringing his hands to Rocky's shoulders.

He doesn't realize he's frowning until he feels Adam kiss him, and his muscles relax. It starts out softly at first, but in mere moments Adam is putting himself deeper into it, making Rocky weak in the knees. Each kiss makes him want to smile, filling him more and more of Adam's positive energy. He reciprocates happily, lovingly.

By the time Adam pulls back, his cheeks are flushed. He looks a sight with his hair such a mess and his shirt clinging to his body, but in this moment, Rocky swears he's more beautiful than ever.

"I should have checked the weather report better," he can't help but say.

Adam just grins. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Our first kiss."

It hits Rocky like a ton of bricks.

Three years ago, in this very park, they shared their first kiss, brought on by a sudden downpour that Adam had correctly predicted, and had bet upon.

Now it's Rocky's turn to grin.

"You little sneak."

Adam kisses him again.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
